The Death and The Maiden
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Ketika Amerika menemukan senjata pemusnah masal, dia dengan mudah mengendalikan dunia seperti menjentikkan jari. Apa yang akan negara lain lakukan? Dystopian AU. Untuk challenge mbak Silan Haye, Somewhere in Alternate Universe. Sekalian buat IHAFEST Agustus: Conspiracy. Waring: chara death, AU, and OOC.


Alfred duduk terdiam di sofa putih bermotif bunga mawar-bunga nasional Amerika-yang biasa dipakai untuk menyambut tamu di gedung _Pentagon_-sebuah gedung pemerintahan Amerika. Dia menatap sebuah benda kecil di tangan kanannya.

Benda kecil itu terlihat seperti kunci yang pipih, berwarna emas, bergerigi, dan memiliki sebuah tombol berwarna merah di bagian tengahnya. Iris berwarna _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap benda itu terus-menerus. Pikirannya kacau, sekacau kondisi kapal _Titanic_ sewaktu dia menabrak gunung es-tidak, lebih parah dari itu. Wajahnya tidak seperti wajahnya yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan selalu sok pahlawan di manapun dia berada. Kini wajahnya... lebih mengerikan. Setelah lama menunjukkan wajah bimbang, personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu menunjukkan senyum kejam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria berseragam jas dan menggunakan _bagde _elang botak, pertanda dia adalah seorang staf elit pemerintahan Amerika Serikat.

Alfred menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dari dia itu. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, "Aku siap, tinggal kapan bos menyuruhku. E-mail dokumenmu sangat berguna, Mr. Schum."

Pria yang dipanggil Schum itu menatap Alfred lekat-lekat. "Jangan lupa tiga kata ini, . D.T.M."

Alfred mengangguk senang. Dia beranjak dari sofanya, beralih ke tepi jendela dan menyibakkan gorden-gorden bernuasa musim gugur itu. Terlihat jelas pemandangan malam Amerika yang sepi meski terlihat banyak sekali iluminasi cahaya lampu yang terlihat, seakan kehidupan mereka hanya untuk mereka sendiri dan tidak memerdulikan terangnya malam. Melihat itu semua, Alfred langsung mengepalkan tangannya tanpa disadari. Pandangannya tidak seperti melihat seluruh Amerika, tapi seperti melihat seluruh dunia.

_Rencanaku harus berhasil. Tidak ada yang bisa melawanku._

* * *

**Death and The Maiden**

**Hetalia, Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**(c) Hiroko Jones 2012**

**Warning: Dystopian AU, historical, chara death, cerita maksa, OOC sangat, SAVE THE EARTH! -kebanyakan nonton Bloody Monday**

**Dibuat untuk **

**Adventure/Crime**

**Pairing: No pair? Tapi Spain/Romano sepertinya ada secuil di sini ._.''**

* * *

Pagi itu sama membosankannya dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Seharusnya seperti masyarakat Eropa Selatan pada umumnya, menikmati tidur siang dan bangun pada malam, dan malas-malasan pada pagi hari. Namun itu tidak bagi tipe pekerja keras bin_ tsundere _akut seperti Lovino Vargas, personifikasi Italia bagian Selatan. Pada pagi hari, dia harus mengecek ke Bank Sentral soal saham. Sejak krisis Eropa dimulai tahun 2010 yang lalu-dua tahun setelah krisis 2008, Lovino berusaha untuk berhati-hati dalam menggunakan uangnya, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hutang-hutangnya yang menumpuk menjadikan Italia mendapat ranking "berbahaya" atau "beresiko". Meski tidak separah ranking Yunani-karena sang pahlawan dalam legenda, Heracles, lebih memilih tidur dan bersantai dengan kucing daripada mengurusi hutang- atau Spanyol yang terkena euforia Laga Euro dan Piala Dunia sampai melupakan kewajibannya mengatur keuangan. Sekarang, mereka mengemis-ngemis pada negara kaya di zona Euro, seperti Prancis, Finlandia, dan Jerman. Mungkin bagi Francis Bonnefoy-personifikasi Prancis, mereka adalah teman yang patut dibantu. Namun bagi Ludwig atau Tiino yang sudah pernah merasakan hidup sengsara, menganggap dua negara itu tidak lebih dari sampah zona Euro yang tidak mau berusaha.

Mungkin mereka juga menganggap hal yang sama untuk Lovino. Rambut cokelat personifikasi negara Italia itu tertiup angin hangat negara Mediterania. Lovino berjalan-jalan pagi biasa, menuju _Colloseum_. Meskipun banyak yang berkata itu adalah ironi sejarah, karena dulunya itu untuk melihat pertunjukan non-manusiawi,_ Gladiator_, dan sekarang ini menjadi pusat kebudayaan yang diakui UNESCO, namun Lovino menyukainya. Warisan kakeknya itu memang menarik, terlihat dari segi manapun. Ada rasa bangga di hati Lovino, memiliki bangunan bercita rasa seni tinggi yang seindah itu.

Dia melihat pemandangan biasa yang dia lihat setiap kali dia mendatangi tempat itu: turis-turis pria dan wanita yang berpakaian minim yang mengagumi indahnya Colloseum, atau orang-orang yang berdebat tentang sahihnya fakta sejarah di sana, turis-turis muda dalam negeri yang asyik bermesraan di sana, dan beberapa turis tua dalam negeri yang mengenang masa lalunya. Di antara para turis, Lovino melihat dua sosok orang yang dia kenal.

"Laura! Antonio!"

Kedua orang itu melihat ke personifikasi Italia yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Gadis berambut pirang dan memakai bando oranye yang bersama dengan pria berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan iris _olive _itu langsung melambaikan tangan dan berlari kecil menuju Lovino.

"Lovino, aku kangeen~" Antonio langsung memeluk Lovino dan membuat pipi pria _tsundere_ itu bersemu merah. Laura Zwijger, gadis personifikasi Belgia itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa sih, _tomato bastardo_!" Lovino mendorong tubuh personifikasi Spanyol itu dengan kasar. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?"

"Jangan begitu dong," Antonio tersenyum, "Kami mau bermain~"

"Apa kalian tidak mempunyai kehidupan lain sehingga kalian lebih suka bermain di Italia? Bukankah banyak sekali permasalahan negara kalian yang harus diurus?"

"Hee... kami ingin _refreshing_!" Laura sekarang angkat bicara. "Apa salahnya bermain-main di sini dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan negara yang pelik? Kau mau ikut kami berlibur?"

Lovino geleng-geleng kepala. Dua orang ini rasanya santai sekali menikmati hidup. Tapi ada benarnya juga kata-kata mereka, sesekali bermain dan melupakan masalah pelik adalah hal yang tidak salah, bukan? Karena bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang manusia-personifikasi negara- mereka mempunyai _limit_ tertentu dan pastinya akan kelelahan.

"Boleh saja..." kata Lovino sambil membuka laptop buatan dalam negeri kebanggaannya. "Namun aku ingin membuka e-mail dulu."

"Membuka e-mail di colloseum itu kebiasaan orang Italia?" tanya Antonio mendekat ke arah Lovino, dan lagi-lagi membuat pipi pria itu bersemu merah. Namun Lovino tidak memerdulikan dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Laptop dengan skin _verde, bianco, rosso, _yang alias bendera Italia itu menyala, terlihat halaman inbox._ E-mail _Lovino bukan_ e-mail _gratisan yang biasanya dipakai oleh Yahoo atau Google, namun _e-mail _khusus untuk kenegaraan dan untk hubungan antarnegara. Namun di sana terlihat e-mail yang dengan _hyperlink_ berwarna merah, seakan-akan itu adalah _e-mail _super penting.

Terlihat jelas di subjeknya: **DEATH AND THE MAIDEN, **dengan pengirim Rusia.

"Lagu milik Schubert?" tanya Laura mendekat.

"Teater yang ditayangkan di Royal Court Theatre London?" tanya Antonio.

"Novel oleh Gladys Mitchell?" tanya Lovino. Dikuasai oleh rasa penasaran, dia meng-klik dua kali email itu. Terbaca jelas:

_Subjek: _Death And The Maiden

_Pengirim: Ivan Braginski, kremlinnopechka nationmail_

_Da! Apa kabar?_

_Aku ada kabar buruk. Hacker negaraku meretas situs kenegaraan Amerika, dan menemukan hal mengerikan. Dia mengatakan bahwa Amerika-anak muda sombong itu telah menemukan senjata misterius yang dia namakan _Death and The Maiden_. Dari data yang kudapat dari dia, _CIA _mengonfirmasi bahwa senjata ini merupakan pengembangan dari _Death Tesla Ray _yang terkenal itu, yang dia gabung dengan teknologi _HAARP_. Dan jadilah teknologinya untuk menguasai dunia. Aku juga mendapat kabar kalau Amerika akan memakai senjata ini untuk mengancam. Kalian tidak ingin kan, kalau orang terdekat kalian, rakyat kalian, sahabat, orang tercinta kalian mati di tengah horor yang diciptakan olehnya? Nanti mungkin akan kuadakan rapat darurat, kalau kalian mau dan kalau kalian percaya padaku._

_Kuharap kalian tidak ikut berkonspirasi dengan Amerika, dan berjaga-jaga dari sekarang sebelum kalian menjadi bonekanya. Aku juga sedang berusaha._

_Salam._

_Ivan_

Lovino, Laura, dan Antonio melongo melihat e-mail itu. Death and The Maiden? Senjata yang merupaka pengembangan dari Death Tesla Ray-yang juga menjadi cikal bakal HAARP? Jadi Death Tesla Ray benar-benar ada dan pemerintah Amerika berkonspirasi untuk menyembunyikannya sampai saat yang tepat, dan membicarakannya pada negara yang mereka anggap berkompeten untuk menyelesaikan itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk diakal.

Pria Italia itu menerawang, mengingat-ingat tentang Death Tesla Ray. Death Tesla Ray adalah desas-desus konspirasi senjata paling misterius di bumi. Menurut sang penemu, Nikola Tesla, senjata ini akan mengirim pancaran partikel-partikel yang terkonsentrasi lewat udara yang akan terbang dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Energinya begitu besar sehingga ia dapat merontokkan hingga 10.000 pesawat musuh dari jarak 250 mil dan dapat menyebabkan jutaan tentara musuh mati di tempat. Bagi Tesla, senjata inilah yang bisa membuat perang tidak ada lagi di muka bumi. Namun, kenyataannya, jika benar ada senjata seperti ini, maka banyak sekali pemimpin ditakor lalim yang seenaknya memakai ini untuk menghilangkan musuh-musuhnya. Sangat imajinatif, konspiratif, dan mengerikan. Senjata ini belum diketahui di mana adanya, sampai saat ini.

Sedangkan High frequency Active Aural Research Program-lebih populer disebut HAARP adalah sebuah proyek bersama antara Angkatan udara AS, Angkatan Laut AS, Universitas Alaska dan DARPA-Defense Advances Research Projects Agency. Proyek ini dimulai pada tahun 1993 dan diproyeksikan untuk berlangsung selama 20 tahun. Dalam proyek ini, Alfred berkata kalau dengan penemuan ini Ia akan meneliti lebih lanjut tentang lapisan ionosfer, mengatur cuaca secara potensial, dan mengubah atmosfer. Banyak sekali orang penggila konspirasi yang menuduh bencana belakangan ini adalah campur tangan alat ini, bukannya pemanasan global seperti yang dikoar-koarkan oleh Al Gore dan peneliti lainnya. Bahkan, ada seorang presiden negara berkembang pun berkata bahwa pemanasan global adalah isu dari negara maju.

_Berarti, isu selama ini benar? Konspirasi adalah kenyataan? _pikir Lovino. Dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu sampai Antonio mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Lovino, membuat iris pria itu berkedip. Antonio tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Namun wajah Lovino kembali muram. Begitu juga dengan Laura. E-mail dari Ivan itu sungguh mengerikan. Bisa saja itu benar, dan itu berarti kehancuran dunia sudah dekat.

"Bisa saja kan, Ivan berbohong?" kata Antonio lagi, mencoba menghibur mereka berdua.

Saat itu mereka baru tahu, namun mereka belum menyadari bahwa hal paling buruk yang pernah ada di dunia terjadi.

* * *

**JERMAN**

Pagi itu, langit di Berlin tidak seperti biasanya. Warna langit itu terlihat seperti, ungu tua dengan semburat _pink_? Mungkin bagi penulis novel romantis dan bagi turis yang sedang asyik bermesraan, langit itu seperti mendukung mereka. Namun, bagi peneliti, langit yang tidak biasa itu merupakan fenomena misterius yang mungkin saja mengerikan. Apalagi bagi Ludwig, personifikasi Jerman yang juga seorang ilmuwan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ludwig melihat langit pagi itu. Laptopnya berkedip-kedip tanda ada e-mail, namun Ludwig terlalu sibuk untuk membukanya.

Dan keajaiban terjadi saat sebuah cahaya besar terlihat di langit Jerman. Cahaya itu kuat sekali, lebih kuat daripada cahaya matahari di negara tropis pada jam 1 siang. Ludwig berusaha untuk menatap cahaya itu secara tidak langsung.

_'Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah bom neutron,'_ pikir Ludwig. Dia segera berlari, mengevakuasi diri. Dengan tenaga yang dia punya, dia menaruh barang-barang yang sekiranya penting dan menyetir secepat kilat menuju kota Spandau. Dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk menghampiri sang bos. Dia menyetir seperti orang gila.

Dan benar saja, baru saja dia keluar dari perbatasan Berlin, Berlin langsung rata dengan tanah.

Laptopnya masih berkedip-kedip. Ludwig menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah hutan, dan membacanya. Ada dua e-mail bersubjek sama: **Death and The Maiden **dengan dua pengirim berbeda, Amerika dan Rusia.

_Subjek: Death And The Maiden_

_Pengirim: Alfred Jones, heroofliberty nationmail_

_Bagaimana, Death and The Maiden-ku? Cukup menarik kan, melihat Berlin rata dengan tanah? Kalau kau tidak mau kotamu yang lain kena teknologiku yang luar biasa, kau harus memenuhi perintahku._

_Yang pertama... bagaimana kalau kau membunuh bosmu sekarang, yang terang-terangan menolak Yahudi, mengikuti jejak Hitler?_

_Dan yang kedua, bisa kuminta sebagian data rahasia NAZI?_

_Kalau kau tidak mau, kau-negaramu, akan mati dan rata dengan tanah._

_Dan maaf, aku menggunakan nama dari Schubert._

_Salam,_

_Hero_

Ludwig speechless. Dia langsung membuka email kedua.

_Pengirim: Ivan Braginski, kremlinnopechka nationmail_

_Da! Apa kabar?_

_Aku ada kabar buruk. Hacker negaraku meretas situs kenegaraan Amerika, dan menemukan hal mengerikan. Dia mengatakan bahwa Amerika-anak muda sombong itu telah menemukan senjata misterius yang dia namakan _Death and The Maiden_. Dari data yang kudapat dari dia, _CIA _mengonfirmasi bahwa senjata ini merupakan pengembangan dari _Death Tesla Ray _yang terkenal itu, yang dia gabung dengan teknologi _HAARP_. Dan jadilah teknologinya untuk menguasai dunia. Aku juga mendapat kabar kalau Amerika akan memakai senjata ini untuk mengancam. Kalian tidak ingin kan, kalau orang terdekat kalian, rakyat kalian, sahabat, orang tercinta kalian mati di tengah horor yang diciptakan olehnya? Nanti mungkin akan kuadakan rapat darurat, kalau kalian mau dan kalau kalian percaya padaku._

_Kuharap kalian tidak ikut berkonspirasi dengan Amerika, dan berjaga-jaga dari sekarang sebelum kalian menjadi bonekanya. Aku juga sedang berusaha._

_Salam._

_Ivan_

Ludwig mengatur napasnya. Membunuh sang bos? Bukankah Bos-nya sudah rata dengan tanah-karena Alfred sendiri? Meskipun dia belum dapat memastikannya, dadanya yang bergejolak itu berarti ada sesuatu di kepemimpinan bosnya. Dan... data rahasia NAZI? Memangnya Ludwig mau membocorkannya? Namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia segera menghubungi badan pertahanan. Di Berlin tidak ada yang tersisa.

**CHINA**

Mungkin sore itu adalah saat paling mengerikan bagi Yao. Bagaikan ada seekor naga, semua sistem komputer di negaranya meledak dan menimbulkan suara-suara aneh. Teknisi manapun tidak bisa menjelaskan fenomena yang penuh dengan tanda tanya ini. Meskipun negaranya yang luas itu sedang dalam bahaya besar, Pria personifikasi China itu langsung ke tempat tiga adiknya, memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin bagi mereka Yao adalah kakak yang pengekang, namun mereka menyayangi Yao.

"Kak Yao!" kata seorang gadis dengan korsase bunga besar berwarna pink. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Di sampingnya terlihat dua orang lelaki yang mencoba menenangkannya. "Pulau Formosa.."

"Kenapa dengan pulau-mu, Xiao Mei?"

"Tenggelam.."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yao heran.

"Sesuatu terjadi di negaraku. Ada cahaya besar yang terlihat seperti naga yang akan menelan rakyatku. Lalu, aku diungsikan di sini dan... negaraku... negaraku.." Xiao Mei sesenggukan. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, meskipun dia sering meng-klaim bahwa dia adalah negara paling semangat. Mei membuka laptopnya yang terlihat sangat feminin dengan warna _pink_ dan skin motif bunga _plum_. "Dan ada e-mail yang ditujukan untuk kakak..."

Yao langsung merebut laptop Mei. Benar, ada e-mail untuknya. Tertulis **"FOR YAO: Death and The Maiden" **di bagian judul e-mail. Yao meng-klik dua kali dan langsung terbelalak membaca e-mail itu.

_Subjek: FOR YAO: Death And The Maiden_

_Pengirim: Alfred Jones, heroofliberty nationmail_

_Bagaimana, Death and The Maiden-ku? Cukup menarik kan, melihat Taiwan rata dengan tanah? Apalagi mengingat kau pernah membenci Taiwan. Aku menghubungimu melalui Mei karena kau tidak pernah membuka emailmu. Aku berniat menghancurkan seluruh Cina, dan itu mudah saja bagiku._

_Namun bisa kuurungkan asal kau memenuhi permintaanku: kau harus mengakui Amerika sebagai negara terhebat, dan kau harus menyerahkan seluruh kekayaan dinastimu untukku._

_Mudah bagimu kan? Kutunggu sampai tiga jam setelah ini. Kalau tak ada kabar,_

_Jangan harap kau masih ada di dunia besok._

_Salam,_

_Alfred The Hero._

* * *

"Dan lihat dua fakta ini. Taiwan dan Berlin sudah rata dengan tanah, Amerika berkata kalau dialah yang bertanggung jawab." kata Laura membuka pembicaraan, sambil menunjukkan komputer tablet-nya yang kecil, namun terlihat modis. "Dan yang begini masih kau bilang, jangan dipirkan, Antonio?"

Personifikasi Spanyol itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. "Namun yang diserang itu kan musuh-musuh Amerika, kita tidak perlu cemas dong!"

Setelah memberikan pernyataan seperti itu, Lovino langsung menggampar Antonio. "BODOH! Kalau bahkan negara super maju dan ekonomi tak tertandingi seperti Jerman bisa kalah begitu saja dengan Alfred, itu berarti dia dengan mudah bisa menghabisi negara seperti kita!"

"Hee. Iya juga." pria lemot itu manggut-manggut sendiri. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Jujur, aku juga sering dibantu oleh Alfred."

"Aku juga." kata Laura.

"Sama denganku," kata Lovino. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Membiarkannya? Melawannya? Menghancurkannya? Atau malah mendukungnya? Sudah jelas ini adalah teror, bukan?"

Antonio berpikir keras, meski sangat tumben dia bisa berpikir keras, "Hng. Bagaimana dengan Rusia? Bukankah dia yang mati-matian memberi tahu kta soal itu? Dan lagi, ini kan baru dua wilayah.. belum bisa disebut perang, masih bisa disebut teror."

Sekarang tamparan dari Laura yang menyadarkan Antonio. "**Dua wilayah? BARU?** Kau pikir ini penyerangan biasa? Ini sudah pemusnahan! Nyaris genosida!"

Lovino yang sudah malas untuk bertengkar lebih lama pun memilih untuk memuka laptopnya, dan membuka satu program khusus.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Antonio heran.

"Menolong... dunia?" Lovino membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memikirkan kata apa yang tepat dan sesuai untuk apa yang dia lakukan hari ini.

* * *

_"Everybody~ rock your body~ Alfred's back allright!" _jauh dari sana, sang personifikasi Amerika sedang asyik berkaraoke sambil menggigit _burger_ kesukaannya. "Ah, senang sekali impianku untuk menemukan _Tesla Death Ray_ terkabul! Terimakasih, Artiee!"

Seorang berambut pirang _jabrik_ dengan alis tebal berlapis-lapis dan iris berwarna _emerald _mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku senang kita bisa menguasai dunia sebentar lagi."

"Kita akan jadi penguasa, Arthur..."

Arthur tersenyum keji. "Bukan hanya penguasa, _sayang_. Kita akan menjadi Dewa."

Sebenarnya tanpa Alfred tahu-dan dunia tahu, orang Inggris inilah yang sebenarnya menguasai dunia. Dia dengan mudah menjadi sekutu Amerika, dan mendoktrinnya dengan_ HAARP, Tesla Death Ray_, dan banyak hal. Tentu saja soal pendanaan Arthur membantunya. Sebenarnya, dari segi kekayaan Alfred sudah sangat berkecukupan, karena harta raja-raja Indonesia berada di tangannya, begitu juga dengan emas Freeport. Arthur hanya cukup membantunya sedikit dan mendukungnya. Namun jika nanti Alfred dimusuhi seluruh dunia, tidak ada yang akan tahu, kalau Arthur-lah dalang semua itu.

Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memusuhi Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, setelah Taiwan dan Berlin, terjadi cahaya misterius yang menghilangkan kota-kota di seluruh dunia secara bergantian. Sudah berapa banyak korban yang ada dan sudah berapa negara yang menjadi korban tanpa alasan. Di Prancis, kota Monmatre hilang seiring dengan ada cahaya misterius. Sungguh aneh! Bukankah Prancis adalah negara sekutu Amerika? Di Belgia, Brussel, kota kebudayaan itu sudah tiada. Ada untungnya juga Laura berlibur ke Italia. Di Spanyol, Valencia dan sirkuit-nya yang terkenal itu sudah tinggal nama. Di Italia, pusat mode, Milan, sudah rata dengan tanah, begitu juga dengan mode di sana.

Keuangan seluruh dunia langsung jatuh mendadak. Yang sahamnya berhasil menjadi gagal, dan yang sahamnya sudah anjlok dari awal hampir terseret dari pasar saam dunia. Seluruh manusia panik, takut dengan adanya pemusnahan lagi.

Dan tentu saja, korban jiwa di sini tidak terhitung. Karena kebanyakan Alfred dan Arthur menghancurkan pusat-pusat kota, jadi banyak sekali korban dan tidak terkecuali para pemimpin dan petinggi negara. Lalu dalam keadaan darurat, seseorang akan menunjuk seorang wanita keturunan _mason_ untuk menjadi pemimpin mendadak mereka.

"Itulah yang dinamakan_ death and the maiden_." kata Lovino menjelaskan teorinya, "Wanita yang memimpin setiap negara secara dadakan itu adalah _mason_. Itulah tujuan mereka. Aah! Andai aku mengetahuinya dari awal!"

"Bukan salahmu, Lovino." Antonio memeluknya. Di tengah kekacauan dunia yang melanda itu, Lovino bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan dari pelukan yang diberikan Antonio.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita menghancurkan mereka." kata Laura bersemangat. "Aku ingin balas dendam atas Brussel-ku!"

"Valencia-ku!"

"Dan Milan!"

Mereka lalu mendiskusikan sebuah rencana, tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

* * *

"Begitukah? Spanyol, Italia, dan Belgia ingin melawanku?" kata Alfred tertawa. "Mana mungkin mereka bisa melawan _Death and The Maiden_-ku!"

Arthur mengangguk setuju. "Benar, seharusnya mereka berpikir dua kali untuk melawanmu. Mana mungkin mereka bisa! Lebih baik, kau pusatkan perhatianmu pada China. Sebentar lagi waktu yang ditentukan itu kan?"

Alfred tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah ada di tanganku. Mudah sekali melakukan kalau dengan ancaman! Sekarang China kembali jadi negara miskin, dan Jerman harus memulai semuanya dari minus!"

Arthur tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. _Memulai semuanya dari minus_. Sangat sulit untuk ke titik nol ketika semuanya dimulai dari minus. Ketika semua dimulai dari nol, mereka masih bisa mengupayakan sesuatu.

"Begitu juga dengan harta rampasan dari seluruh dunia!"

* * *

Lovino langsung mengambil _browning_ yang sejak awal ada di sakunya, dan menembak si mata-mata. "Mereka dari tadi memata-matai kita dan melaporkannya dalam bentuk data morse dan biner."

Laura menghela napasnya, menatap ke arah sang korban. "Aduh, kasihan sekali nasibmu. Harus mati demi informasi yang bukan untukmu sendiri."

"Jangan kasihani dia," kata Antonio. "Dia adalah pendukung orang yang menghancurkan ratusan kota di ratusan negara. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Rencana ini. Kita juga akan bersekutu dengan orang yang baru saja kupanggil..."

"Yaitu aku, _da_." Pria besar itu tersenyum menatap mereka bertiga. "Negara ini panas ya?"

"Jadi bagaimana, Ivan?"

Pria berambut putih itu mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa paham. Aku hanya bisa berdoa."

"Kalau kau begitu, aku pun sama."

* * *

Alfred tersenyum puas. Rencananya untuk membuat dunia tunduk padanya berhasil. Namun dia tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sesuatu terjadi. Langit Washington D.C. berubah menjadi ungu dengan semburat pink, meski Alfred dan Arthur tidak menyadarinya. Lalu, sebuah cahaya terang sekali. Bagaikan bom partikel, mereka dengan mudah hancur dengan cahaya itu. Alfred tidak sengaja mengatur Death and The Maiden untuk meledak di Washington D.C.

Dan kemudian, dengan kehendak Tuhan, mereka telah menjadi debu, bersamaan dengan kota Washington DC. Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa negara-negara lain itu.

* * *

**FIN**

**AAAH! INI FANFIC YANG PALING BIKIN SAYA FRUSTASI! SAYA BIKIN SAMPE SEMBUNYI-SEMBUNYI PAS AYAH SAYA TIDUR SUPAYA AYAH SAYA GA NYURUH SAYA BANGUN *loh***

**Mbak Silan Haye, maaf kalo absurd =_=''**


End file.
